the_gaia_regionfandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier
Appearance Xavier is certainly odd looking, even for a gijinka. If he even counts as one in all honesty. He looks quite unnatural, some may even say barely human. His skin almost looks like tightly bundled grey wires, and his finger tips end in open electrical wires. Same goes for his toes. His hair is a stark white against his dark skin, and sticks out in wild directions. It constantly sparks with electricity in battle or when he's agitated. He has a long prehensile tail ending in an electrical plug oddly enough. His eyes are yellow. He stands nearly 7 feet tall. For clothing, Xavier wears things that tend to cover up his entire body. He doesn't like people to see his skin much. He always has on a heavy grey hoodie with the hood up, and black sweatpants. Underneath he does actually have a lighter t-shirt. Personality Xavier is practically the definition of not okay. He is extremely uncomfortable at all times, and wishes he could simply fade into the background. But being in this strange place, he kind of stands out even among gijinka. Normally, he's incredibly shy and is likely to run away from any interaction with people. He's rather easily intimidated despite his imposing form. Just raise your voice at him and he'll probably start crying. He is rather protective of people if he can help them though. He's liable to try and use his own body as a shield for total strangers if needed. However, when too stressed out, the other half of his fight or flight response kicks in. He's liable to go on a straight up rampage, letting loose with electric blasts and draining the electricity from towns and cities rampantly. The same happens if he accidentally absorbs too much power from the earth. It has to go somewhere after all. History Much like the various characters of our story, Xavier did not have a normal childhood. Or much of a childhood at all. He was among the first gijinka to be created in his home dimension, and was quite literally a test tube baby. He had no parents to speak of, just a slurry of DNA and a couple electric shocks. He was raised in a lab, existing mostly to study the relative power levels of "legendaries" of his world. What we would call ultra beasts. But like all beings subject to this sort of existence, Xavier wanted desperately to escape. And one day, he did. He attacked the scientists as they let their guards down, and broke out of the laboratory underground. And upon reaching the surface, he simply ran. He ran and ran and never looked back, excited to see the beauty of the world for the first time. That night, as he ran, Xavier finally felt free for the first time in his life. He was finally able to spend his life how he wanted, free from the scientists and pain. But then, something strange happened. Time and space was torn apart and became one constantly over the course of what felt like an eternity and a single moment. And when his senses returned, he was somewhere… else. The air felt oppressive, the sun too bright, the sounds nearly sickening. He felt sick and afraid just standing there. And then he became aware of the people. All of these people staring at him in their midst. Their eyes full of confusion and disgust for his form. All of this along with his disorientation made him lose it. The next thing he knew, he was enveloped in a strange aura that flared up his powers. The town that he'd ended up in was suddenly subjected to the worst "storm" that had ever occurred there as Xavier let loose. By the end of it, the buildings were charred husks, and some of the people even worse. When he finally regained his senses, he was horrified over what he'd done. Somehow he felt even more sick. So of course, he ran. He never wanted to do something like that again… but he knows he might. Moves Electric Terrain Zap Cannon Power Whip Thunderbolt Discharge Ingrain Signal Beam Thunder Wave Abilities Beast Boost Gallery Trivia * This world simply feels inherently wrong to Xavier, so he feels pretty stressed out by it almost at all times. Category:Novarin Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gijinka Category:Gin Province